


If the Spoon Fits

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Series: 25 Days of Ego Christmas [21]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Late night cuddles, M/M, Role Swap, Sort Of, anti loves cuddling, dark enjoys it, dark is the big spoon, early morning cuddles, not as much as anti, usually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: Anti needs cuddles but Dark is to busy sleeping to care. So Anti does the only thing he can think of. He becomes the big spoon.





	If the Spoon Fits

**Author's Note:**

> Would this be considered jetpacking since they're basically the same size? I don't know...   
> Also, I'm sorry for the terrible title. I tried to think of something else, I really did. That phrase just wouldn't leave me alone...  
> Anyway, I wrote this at 1 in the morning. Don't blame me for the copious amount of slumbers that take place in this story. It was my brain trying to send me a message that I was happily ignoring. I sadly didn't have time to get it edited, so I apologize for any mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

“Holy shit. Why are you so cold?” Anti grumbled, shuddering as Dark crawled into bed next to him, “You’re like a freaking snowman.”

“I’m an ice demon,” Dark mumbled, wrapping his arms around the lithe demon’s waist, “What do you expect?”

“Could you warm yourself up at all? I can’t sleep with an ice cube wrapped around me.”

Dark sighed and rolled over, “There you go. Now go to sleep. We have to be up early in the morning.”

Anti looked at the other demon’s broad shoulders thoughtfully. He hadn’t thought Dark would actually move at his whining. Usually, the ice demon just grumped at him and ignored him until he fell asleep.

He shook his head after a moment and rolled over so they were facing away from each other. If there was something wrong, Dark would tell him later. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Ten minutes later, he rolled onto his back and let out a weary sigh.

This felt weird. He didn’t like sleeping without touching Dark. It was both to warm and to lonely. He looked at Dark’s back again, a weak thought passing through his mind. He shook it away. Dark would never go for it. If anything, he would just roll back over and wrap Anti up again.

Anti shrugged and scooted a little closer to Dark. Either way, he got what he wanted so why not try it.

He rolled so he was facing Dark and slowly wrapped his arms around the larger man’s waist, pulling until they were flush against each other. Dark’s breathing stuttered and he let out a soft grumble at being woken up. He shifted in Anti’s hold, a confused noise leaving him.

Anti held his breath, fully expecting the man to turn around and flip their positions. Surprise filled him when Dark simply hummed and placed his freezing fingers over Anti’s warm ones and went back to sleep.

A small smile twitched at Anti’s lips. He buried his nose in Dark’s chilly back and sighed happily. Sleep quickly followed.

When Dark woke up, he found a pleasant warmth pressed against his back. He peeked over his shoulder and chuckled. Anti was hugging him from behind, his face buried between his shoulder blades. Their legs were intertwined and Dark didn’t dare untangle them for fear of waking his lover up.

He relaxed back into Anti’s hold, looking at the wall thoughtfully. They had never tried anything like this. Dark was always the big spoon and Anti never seemed to mind being the little spoon.

Anti’s grip tightened slightly and he mumbled quietly, his breath warm against Dark’s cold skin.

Dark found that he really didn’t mind this. It was nice to just be held for once. Anti was warm against him and he felt completely safe for once. Slowly, his eyes slipped shut and he fell back asleep.

Anti woke with a start. His stomach was freezing. He shivered and looked down, confusion filling him for a moment when he saw a mop of black hair buried in his chest. Then he remembered last night and he smiled. He tightened his hold on the man slightly, kissing the top of his head lightly.

Dark mumbled softly and pulled away, looking up at him with bleary eyes, “Morning.”

Anti grinned at him and leaned down to peck his nose, “Good morning, beautiful.”

Dark’s face scrunched in surprise. He yawned and pushed Anti onto his back, flopping onto his chest with a happy hum, “So what happened last night?”

A blush spread across Anti’s cheeks. He averted his gaze, one hand rubbing circles into Dark’s back idly, “I didn’t like sleeping alone. It was weird.”

“You said I was a snowman.” The ice demon whispered, “You said that yourself.”

“Dark!” Anti whined, “You know I like to complain about nothing! I didn’t actually want you to stop cuddling me.”

Dark snickered, settling more of his weight onto Anti’s chest, “I’m glad I did though. I’m quite enjoying this role swap.”

“Are you saying you like being the little spoon?” Anti teased, dragging his fingers through his lover’s hair, “We can do this more often if you want.”

“I am still the big spoon in our relationship,” Dark mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep and his eyes slipping shut, “but I wouldn’t mind doing this again. It’s nice.”

Anti chuckled and continued to play with Dark’s hair, watching fondly as the ice demon fell back asleep. He carefully reached for his phone on the bedside table, flashing a quick picture of his adorable boyfriend. He put it as his screensaver and returned his hands to his lover’s back.

They were definitely going to do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to put my tumblr account here. Sorry
> 
> theawkwardladyjay.tumblr.com


End file.
